DESCRIPTION: The overall goal of this project is to modify a commercially available self-help smoking cessation program so that it will be suitable for use by teenage smokers. The program, LifeSign, utilizes a hand-held computer that prompts users to follow a gradual reduction smoking schedule. Users record their smoking habit during a seven-day baseline period by pressing a data input button each time they smoke a cigarette. The computer then individualizes a scheduled, gradual withdrawal (SGR) program that decreases the frequency of smoking until cessation is achieved. During Phase I, focus groups will be conducted with teenage smokers from area high schools. Data culled from the focus groups will be used to guide the development of two program components: 1) a program guide that addresses issues salient for teenage smokers; and 2) a World Wide Web site that provides a hypertext version of the guide, a set of Frequently Asked Questions (FAQs) about using LifeSign, and various articles and materials relevant to teenage smokers. The computer software will also be modified to collect detailed data on smoking patterns during baseline and during the SGR phase. The product will be tested in a small-scale feasibility study with 30 smokers from a local high school. Development of the product, LifeSign for Teens (LS-T), will follow a structured "proof of concept" approach, encompassing both Phase I and Phase II, that involves several iterative cycles of prototype development, testing, and refinement. Data from the study and feedback from subject will be used to guide further product development and determine the need to tailor algorithms specifically for teen smokers. During Phase II, the product will be completed and evaluated in a large-scale clinical trial.